


All of the Stars

by christian_hayes



Series: Nowhere Boys [9]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: F/F, hi i’m sad and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christian_hayes/pseuds/christian_hayes
Summary: Ellen had always though Felix was gonna be the one.
Relationships: Mia/Ellen O'Donnell
Series: Nowhere Boys [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305077
Kudos: 28





	All of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sad, gay, and tired. let’s fuckin party

Ellen had told Felix once about something she didn’t know as a young kid. She didn’t know that the stars weren’t out when it rained. But her vidion was bad and the streetlight outside her window caught just right in the waterdrops on the glass, and she was sure she could see the stars.

She’d been seeing stars for two weeks now. But it wasn’t the moon on water, it was the sun on hair. Mia’s hair. Wonderful, beautiful, preppy, boyfriend-having Mia. She was everything Ellen hated, and she used to think that was what caused her to be so facinated by Mia.   
Truth was, she didn’t hate her. At all. 

But she represses her feelings and the boys go missing and when they get back, Mia and Sam break up, and Ellen and Felix have their date. And it’s nice, watching a movie with Felix. Sharing a bucket of popcorn and laughing at just how bad the visual effects are. It’s nice. And it’s normal. And it’s what they’ve been doing for years.

Andy goes missing and Ellen gets powers and learns the truth about what happened to the boys. To Felix. And she meets the other her and hears about her crush on Andy, a crush she only has because he saved her. But it’s not right, because that’s why she thought she loved Felix, when really, they saved each other.

Ellen isn’t blind. She can see the way other Ellen looks at other Mia. How she basically begs for her attention. And it’s sad, pathetic, and so, so relatable.

A few weeks later, Felix can’t make it to the movies, and Mia offers to go instead.   
She’s scared in the dark and hates horror movies, so she hides against Ellen’s shoulder. Their popcorn is already on the floor, from when Mia threw it in fear, but Ellen doesn’t mind.

She’d thought Felix was gonna be it for her. He was gonna be the one. Truth was, he was the raindrops.  
Mia was the stars.


End file.
